As various media devices have been developed, image information may be visually checked through a screen of TV, PC or the like. However, since the image displayed on the screen may be recognized by using only the eyes, the sense of reality about an article displayed on the screen may be deteriorated. Therefore, in order to overcome this drawback, various attempts have been made to provide tactile sensation about the image displayed on the screen.
As an example, a conventional vibrating tactile device generally vibrates the entire body of the device by using a small motor or generates vibrations by using a pin-type driving device. However, these methods are limited in their driving manners, and thus it is not easy to transfer minute roughness of the surface of the article or tactile sensation thereof.
Therefore, there is demanded a scheme capable of transferring minute information such as tactile sensation, roughness, contour or the like of an article to the body of a user as tactile sensation when the user scrubs the surface of the article on the screen provided to a user or in a virtual world, and also capable of more realistic tactile sensation according to the moving direction and speed of the vibrating tactile device.